A Birthday Surprise
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: Just a one-shot on the relationship I believe exists between Red Eyes and Blue Eyes. I know some people say they are boyfriend and girlfriend, but I've always imagined them as brother and sister. First ever fic I've published.


**This is my first ever fanfic that I published online, so go a little easy on the reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: I, Shadow of the Dragons, do solemnly swear that I did not write this fic for money, but for mine and others personal enjoyment. I also do not own the characters Red Eyes and Blue Eyes, they are owned by Game Freak or some other dude in Japan!**

This is just a cute little one shot about Red Eyes and Blue Eyes and their relationship. I always thought that they were siblings, with Red Eyes being the older one by a couple of years. It does explain why he traded Ben/Summer for Blue Eyes in the game.

This is a story about how Red Eyes got his Blaziken and Blue Eyes got a Swampert. (Yes I know Blue Eyes doesn't have a Swampert in game. Just bear with me.)

Ages:

Red Eyes : 12

Blue Eyes: 9 turning 10

On with the fic!

"What do you want for your birthday, Dear." The mother asked. A little girl dressed in blue thought for a moment, looking around the room as she did. Her father and older brother were in the room, besides her mom. And they were all looking at her expectantly.

The girl brushed the blonde hair out of her face, making sure the blue streak was visible, crystal clear blue eyes looking at the room as she did so. She noticed the rundown furniture, and the dirty floors, and the plastic covered windows. So she opened her mouth.

"Nothing really, Mom." She lied through her teeth. "I'm going to go read for a while, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she walked out of the kitchen. The other three could hear a door close in the house.

The grownups sighed and went out to work in the garden. But the boy crept over to his little sister's door and cracked it open. He could hear sobbing coming from the room. It was his sister, Blue Eyes. Yeah, that was her real name, just like his was Red Eyes. But he didn't care about names right now. He could just make out what his sister was sobbing.

"I…I lied…*sniff* I do want something…for my birthday." She cried into her pillow. "I wanna get…*Sniffle* a Pokémon…"

Red Eyes heard this, and assumed that Blue Eyes didn't tell their parents because she was worried they would say no. it was tearing her up, and Red Eyes was determined to do something about it. He thought for a moment, then came up with an idea.

'Maybe I could find a Pokémon for Blue Eyes in the woods!' he thought.

That was how he found himself in the woods that evening, looking for the perfect Pokémon for Blue Eyes. He wasn't sure which one was right though. He had already seen several Tailows, Poocheyenas, and Zigzagoons. But try as he might, he just couldn't picture any of them with his sister.

This was turning out to be a lot harder than he had thought it would be. Sighing, Red Eyes sat down on a tree root for a brief rest. Even though he ran track, he had been walking for a little over three hours. Sighing, he closed his eyes for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap.

"Chic!" his eyes flew open and he sat up. At his feet was a Torchic and a Mudkip. He grinned.

"Hey there. You looking for your trainer?" he asked.

"Kip! Kip! Kip!" Mudkip answered. The little blue Pokémon began running down the path, before coming back, and then setting off again. Torchic began doing the same thing. Red Eyes frowned in confusion.

"You want me to follow you?" He asked.

"Tor!" Torchic replied, nodding it's head. The boy got up and began walking after the two Pokémon.

They led him back to his house and over to Blue Eyes window. Mudkip pointed with its fin at the sleeping girl. Red Eyes frowned in confusion before understanding dawned in his eye.

"You want to be her partner?" He asked. Mudkip nodded. "What about Torchic?" he got that answer soon enough. Torchic began rubbing its head up against his leg. Red Eyes awkwardly scratched its back before it turned to look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You want to live with me?" he asked. The chick Pokémon chirped happily, and Red Eyes grinned.

"Alright, here's what we'll do." He whispered to the two Pokémon.

The next day, Red Eyes woke up and wished his sister a happy birthday. A pancake breakfast commenced, with gifts following right after. Blue Eyes acted happy about the books and clothes, but you could tell she wanted something else. Finally it was Red Eyes turn to give her a gift.

"Wait here. It's in my room." he said and walked out of the den. Blue Eyes waited patiently, and soon her brother came back in. He was carrying a Mudkip with a blue ribbon tied around his neck, while a Torchic wobbled into the room behind him. Blue Eyes started tearing up as he placed the Mudkip in her lap.

"Happy Birthday, sis." Red Eyes said. And Blue Eyes smiled her first real smile of the day. Somehow, Red Eyes had learned what she really wanted for her birthday.

There could be no doubt. She had the best big brother in the world.


End file.
